Loquendo City (Universo-EMC)
Ubicada en el Océano Atlántico, Loquendo City es un isla-ciudad ficticia creada por los "loquenderos", aunque igualmente se le considera por ellos como un país. Este es el lugar donde se cree que viven la mayoría de ellos, sin embargo en este artículo se hablara del concepto que se tiene de Loquendo City por parte de los usuarios: DarkBota, legosmario y Thedarksaiyan4, puesto que tienen la misma idea de esta y comparten sus sagas en una misma Loquendo City (o bien, un mismo Universo). Lo que se puede caracterizar de este concepto que tienen, es que no ven a la ciudad como otros loquenderos, o sea llena de caos diario y muchas cosas sin lógica. Su concepto intenta acercarse más a la realidad pero claro, sin perder el toque distintivo de ficción. Símbolos Nacionales Los símbolos nacionales o también llamados 'símbolos patrios' de Loquendo City son 3: La Bandera, El Escudo y el Himno Nacional. 'La Bandera' thumb|left|212px|La Bandera de Loquendo City.Desde el descubrimiento de Loquendo Island, los hermanos Esperanza y Arthur Russell ya habían pensado en una bandera para poder 'clavarla' en la tierra que ellos descubrieron y hacer de ella una nación, la historia de la bandera de Loquedo City es un tanto diferente a la de otras naciones, ya que sus colores no representan necesariamente lo que muchas otras. Esta tiene un diseño "normal", es rectangular, sus franjas estan ubicadas horizontalmente y son tricolor: Azul marino, Blanco y Rojo vino (en ese orden de arriba a abajo). El Escudo Nacional esta ubicado al centro de la bandera, cubriendo en su mayoría a la franja blanca, aunque también llega a cubrir partes de las otras dos franjas. Los colores representan lo siguiente: *Azul marino: Se debe a que ese color es parte (y es la gran mayoría) de la bandera de Reino Unido, lugar de donde venía Arthur Russell, además representa el Océano Atlántico, lugar donde se encuentra Loquendo City y mismo por el que navegaron los fundadores hasta descubrir la isla. *Blanco: Este color significaba para los 3 fundadores la paz y prosperidad, uno de los principales fundamentos que se enseñan y rigen al margen en Loquendo City en la actualidad. *Rojo vino: El color se le atribuye a los hermanos Esperanza, ellos lo pusieron debido a que es el color que más tiene la bandera de España (de donde venían ellos), pero para ellos significaba algo más, los hermanos Esperanaza 'intensificaron' el color a un rojo más fuerte, para ellos esto quería representar la fuerza que tendría su nación ante las demás, eran 'muy profundos' en sus pensamientos. *Efectivamente su diseño tiene cierto parecido al de otras banderas, como la de los Países Bajos (Holanda) e incluso a la de Croacia, sin embargo solo se trata de una mera coicidencia. Para los Loquenderos, su bandera significa mucho, un símbolo que se merece bastante respeto. 'Planta Nacional y Mascota Nacional' A'demás de contar con un himno,bandera y escudo Loquendo-City cuenta con una planta nacional y una mascota cual es el Buho un simbolo que para los loquenderos representa Sabiduria y Misterio, este animal fue nombrado mascota nacional en honor a El Buho de Jorge Esperanza cual era nativo de uno de los bosques de Viefalt.En la planta esta la Rosa Azul de clima frio solo crecen en eucliwood y Broadever.(Su nombre es Rosa Azul solo por el parentesco de la rosa original). thumb|150px|Imagen del Buho Ojos rojos mascota nacional de Loquendo-City ''Esta sección aún esta en construcción... Zona Territorial Loquendo City cuenta con una superficie de 504.250 km². (N°53). Esta dividida en 5 regiones y 16 estados (Subdivido en Municipios), en sus exteriores se encuentran unas pequeñas islas las cuales son un estado especial (estas son zonas turísticas y son llamadas "Loquendo Islands" o también "Antigua Loquendo City") y finalmente hay una Zona Especial (en disputa) considerada "micronación" (pues no es aceptada legalmente por ninguna institución como nación oficial). Loquendo City no tiene fronteras con ningún otro país y tampoco pertenece a algún continente. Se podría decir que es un país independiente y llegaría a ser considerado incluso como otro continente, aunque no ha sido aprobado por ningún organismo legal. A pesar de ello se encuentra cerca de América del Norte (en especial Groenlandia e Islandia) y el Oeste de Europa (en especial Irlanda y Reino Unido). Nota: En la superficie de Loquendo City no entran los pequeños islotes de "Loquendo Islands" (450 km²) ni la zona en disputa, la cual tiene una extención de 19.110 km². "La gran Loquendo City" (o solamente Loquendo City) al ser la ciudad capital no forma parte de los 15 estados del país, puesto que es un Estado Federal. Lo que da a entender que Loquendo City esta formada de 15 Estados, Una Zona Especial (en disputa) y el Estado Federal. thumb|302px|División de Loquendo City. (Guarambare es la "micronación") Los estados de la nación se fueron fundando a lo largo de su historia, algunos fueron modificados en cuanto al nombre y también en su estructura y urbanización, pero el mapa que se ve aquí es el oficial a la fecha, los nombres y costumbres de cada estado se deben a ciertas circunstancias que ocurrieron allí en el pasado (para saber más a detalle sobre cada estado leer las Curiosidades). '''Población de los estados: En base al mismo censo que se llevó a cabo en 2013, los resultados arrojaron la población aproximada de cada estado, a continuación las cifras: *'Loquendo City (en general): '''16,018,000+ (Dieciséis millones, dieciocho mil) habitantes. *'Big Hill Pass: 1,000,200- (Un millón, doscientos) habitantes. *'''Vielfalt: 250,210+ (Doscientos cincuenta mil, doscientos diez) personas. *'Speartron:' 1,000,000+ (Un millón) de habitantes. *'Horshell: '''450,350-(Cuatrocientos cincuenta mil, trescientos cincuenta) personas. *'Broadever: 3,000,000+ (Tres millones) de habitantes. *'Storybrook: '''2,000,000+ (Dos millones) de personas. *'Forvest: '834,102- (Ochocientos treinta y cuatro mil, ciento dos) habitantes. *'Little England: '1,000,500+ (Un millón, quinientos) personas. *'Eucliwood: '350,000- (Trescientos cincuenta mil) habitantes. *'Loquendo-State: '910,890+ (Novecientos diez mil, ochocientos noventa) personas. *'Loquendo City D.F.: '2,500,000+ (Dos millones quinientos mil) habitantes. *'Future Town: '560,210- (Quinientos sesenta mil, doscientos diez) personas. *'Ocean State y Gran Esperanza: '710,130+ (Setecientos diez mil, ciento treinta) habitantes. *'Red Metropoli: '''1,350,000+ (Un millón, trescientos cincuenta mil) personas '''NOTA: Las (+) Significa Aumento significativo de un 20% en los ultimos meses los (-) es un disminución significativa de un 20% en los ultimos meses segun afirma El Sistema A.R (Este aumento o disminución puede ser de inmigrantes internacionales como de civiles nacionalizados que se cambiaron de ciudades en busca de mejor beneficios económicos) Historia 'Descubrimiento y fundación (1855):' La historia de Loquendo City se remonta al año 1855, cuando dos hermanos españoles de nombre: Jorge y Carlos de Esperanza, deciden hacer una expedición al Océano Atlántico en busca de nuevas tierras, thumb|186px|Loquendo Island, 1871aunque ambos estaban ubicados en una buena posición económica, no tenían el apoyo de nadie para este proyecto. Hasta que un día un burgués proveniente de Durham, Inglaterra llamado: Arthur Russell (el cual estaba de viaje en España durante ese tiempo, escuchó sobre el proyecto de los hermanos Esperanza y decidió ayudarlos, dando la mayoría del dinero para la expedición). Los 3 hombres sarparón de Cádiz, España el 1 de Septiembre del mismo año y llegaron un 7 de Septiembre a unas pequeñas islas al Oeste del Reino Unido, a las cuales las bautizaron como "Loquendo Island", esto en honor a el hijo de Arthur (el cual se llamaba Loquendo). La isla se exploró por los 3 hombres y pronto los hermanos Esperanza gracias a su riqueza, construyeron rápidamente pequeñas villas, llenas de iglesias, tiendas, casas y muchas cosas más, todo con el fin de crear su propia nación. Desde siempre el lugar se caracterizo ser una tierra sin discriminación o racismo (los cuales eran muy graves en esa época). La isla se volvió demasiado popular por cuestiones como las ya mencionadas, además de otras, como las riquezas naturales que allí habían, haciendo que muchas personas se mudaran al lugar. El 20 de Diciembre de 1855 los hermanos Esperanza thumb|left|220px|Inicios de la míneriallevaron a cabo un censo de población, en el cual se dio un aproximado de 35.000 habitantes (muchos de estos eran "peces gordos" en cuestiones como la Industria petrolera o ferroviaria), de tal forma que la isla experimento muchos cambios, así introduciendo a su base económica actividades más avanzadas que hasta la fecha siguen siendo muy importantes en los ingresos de la nación, como la minería o el turismo. El 22 de noviembre de 1856, Arthur Russell aprovecho la gran fortuna que ya tenía junto con sus compatriotas (los hermanos Esperanza) para intentar expandir "Loquendo Island", ya que había encontrado una isla aún más grande al Noroeste de la ya existente. Aunque fue demasiado difícil construir en ella debido a la megadiversidad, tardando así varios años en volverla parte de su "nación" a pesar de que esta ya era propiedad de los hermanos Esperanza y de Russell. Finalmente el 14 de marzo de 1862 se logró fundar "Loquendo City" y como la población aumento de 35.000 personas a 124.500, muchos se mudaron a la nueva isla y dejaron 'abandonada' "Loquendo Island", ya que aún hay personas que viven ahí, aunque son muy pocas. Actualmente, por diversas cuestiones naturales "Loquendo Island" esta dividida en pequeños islotes (algunos más grandes que otros) y ha sido renombrada oficialmente como "Antigua Loquendo City" aunque popularmente es llamada thumb|202px|Urbanización"Loquendo Islands" (ya que ahora son varias partes separadas), estas se volvieron zonas turísticas (por sus hermosas playas). El 24 de Abril de 1864, Loquendo City es nombrada oficialmente como una nación, haciendo así que los hermanos Esperanza crearan una Constitución mucho más grande y oficial, inclusive crearon el Ejército Nacional de Loquendo City. Por su parte Russell comenzó a implementar métodos de gobierno en algunas zonas del país, creando "asambleas" donde se escogía a una especie de regidor para cada zona, este método se sigue usando en la ciudad hasta la fecha, aunque con ciertas modernizaciones. 'Guerra Civil (1870-1875):' Loquendo City se volvió a la larga una nación lugar con muchas ideologías gubernamentales y también de varios bandos políticos, pero habían dos en especial que dominaban bastante; la Fuerza Democrática de Loquendo City (F.D.L.C.), creada desde 1860 por los hermanos Esperanza y Russell, y por otro lado estaba la Nacional Socialista Loquendera (N.S.L.), una fuerza de oposición de la F.D.L.C. y sus ideas de desarrollo económico y social. Siendo el 3 de Julio de 1870 un día de catástrofe para la ciudad, puesto que la N.S.L. comenzó un marcha en contra de las ideas del gobierno que mantenían Russell y los Esperanza, pronto y para mantener el orden, Jorge Esperanza dio despliegue a las fuerzas del Ejército Nacional las cuales actuaron de inmediato con violencia sin razón aparente, a este día se le conoce como El día de la Marcha Bélica, pues murieron aproximadamente 350 personas (entre ambos bandos, pues los opositores de la N.S.L. no vieron otra forma de actuar más que atacando a los de la F.D.L.C.). Finalizando este día se declaró así una Guerra Civil entre los dos bandos, la cual duro hasta 1875 dejando mucha sangre derramada e importantes bajas en la economía de Loquendo City. Y a pesar de que el conflicto fue ganado la F.D.L.C., hubieron muchas consecuencias tales como: la destrucción de varios territorios de la ciudad y una cifra de 5,000 muertos (entre civiles, soldados y rebeldes) provocando así que muchos niños quedarán huerfános y dejando a mucha gente herida, entre otros rasgos como la ya mencionada caída económica y social, inclusive causando que a uno de los fundadores de la nación; Carlos Esperanza se la haya removido de su rango político y militar, provocando que esté se quitará la vida de un tiro en la cabeza dejando un último escrito que decía así: Le falle a mi nación, le falle a mis amigos pero sobre todo me falle a mí... Mi sueño era una nación sin guerra, una nación donde reinará la paz, pero lo único que logré fue hacer un país donde reinó el odio, la pobreza y la corrupción... Por eso es que desde hoy ya no me volverán a ver... Adiós a todos... hermano Jorge, compañero Arthur, los quiero a todos. -Carlos de Esperanza (1823 - 1875). 'Crisis Nacional (1875-1879):' La Guerra Civil que experimentó Loquendo City afecto fuertemente a la economía, a la sociedad e incluso a muchas zonas territoriales, de las cuales muchas eran tierras importantes para la cuestión económica, puesto que en estas se llevaban a cabo actividades como la Ganadería, la Agricultura e incluso la extracción de petróleo, así causando un desequilibrio en el país, llevando a consecuencias como el desempleo, la escasez de alimentos y hasta enfermedades. No hay duda de que fueron tiempos duros para la nación y además tenían complicaciones para pedir ayuda de países como España o Inglaterra, ya que tenían problemas diplomáticos, esto considerando a Russell, a Jorge y al difunto Carlos como 'traidores' de sus respectivas patrias. En el año de 1878 Arthur y Jorge planearon junto con otros políticos (gobernadores, alcaldes, generales, ministros, etc.) y militares de la nación, arreglar la situación política, resaltando que uno de sus mayores errores era tener demasiadas campañas anti-socialistas, por lo cual se llego a un acuerdo y se hicieron nuevas elecciones estatales y regionales en toda la isla, lo cual despertó la ira de numerosos socialistas en Loquendo City. Pero a pesar de ello con esas nuevas decisiones poco a poco se lograron arreglar las calles, aumentar los ingresos, 'renovar' las tierras (fuente económica), entre otras cosas. Al día de hoy la Crisis Nacional de 1875 a 1879 sigue siendo un hecho histórico muy impactante tanto para Loquendo City como para el resto del mundo. 'Arthur Russell - El primer presidente electo y sus ideales (1880):' A pesar de la ayuda que ofreció Russell en el proyecto de 'levantamiento' en Loquendo City, él no ejercía directamente un cargo político, ni tampoco era tan conocido entre la sociedad (pero sí entre los políticos y grandes empresarios). Jorge, que era entonces el Jefe de Gobierno de la nación (el cual ascendio al puesto desde la muerte de su hermano, puesto que ya era Administrador General Militar), no podía lidiar con las exigencias del pueblo, incluso se llevaba muy mal con la prensa y con otros dirigentes. Por tales motivos Jorge decidió retirarse por si mismo del cargo, pero antes de hacerlo creo las primeras elecciones presidenciales de Loquendo City, en donde decretó que todo aquel (sin importar sexo, etnia, etc) que fuese mayor de 18 años podría votar. Arthur Russell para la sorpresa de muchos fue uno de los postulados junto con otros cuatro líderes de diferentes partidos políticos. Las votaciones se llevaron a cabo del 21 al 22 de Enero de 1880 y un día después (el 23 de Enero del mismo año) se dieron los resultados, en los cuales ganando con un 70% de votos a favor, Arthur Russell era nombrado como el "Primer presidente electo en Loquendo City". Muchos miembros de los partidos rivales se molestaron por la victoria de Russell, afirmado la gran mayoría que los resultados estaban seguramente alterados a favor de Arthur, a pesar de ello no se dieron revueltas o conflictos mayores. Durante su mandato, Russell creo una Segunda Constitución, la cual es considerada como la base del "Segundo Gobierno", incorporando modificaciones que buscaban arreglar problemas diplomáticos entre Loquendo Cuty y países europeos, como Inglaterra y España, esto, con el paso del tiempo se logró, imponiendo un tratado de amistad entre naciones. Además el nuevo presidente tenía ideas revolucionarias para volver de Loquendo City una "Super Potencia" (esto no era una locura ya que el país contaba con muchas tierras para fortalecer económicamente, además que la llegada año tras año de poderosos empresarios ayudaron bastante). Y aunque la crisis permanecía en la nación, aunque de formas muy pobres, Russell consiguió hacer que en menos de 6 meses esa situación desapareciera parcialmente, esto debido a que tenía más influencia política y económica que los hermanos Esperanza. Sin embargo la presidencia de Arthur no pudo durar mucho tiempo (1880 - 1884). Esto debido a que el 30 de Abril de 1884, fue apuñalado durante un discurso, dejandole una hemorragia interna bastante grave, (de tercer grado, a la cual logró sobrevivir), el atacante fue apresado y condenado por intento de asesinato. Además de eso, Russell ya era un hombre viejo, de 74 años de edad, para su mala fortuna sufría de una enfermedad en el corazón (no determinada). Pero aún así cumplió hasta el último día con su mandato. Arthur Russell muere (de un paro cardíaco) el 24 de Julio de 1884 en el Palacio Presidencial, la única persona que presenció el momento de su deceso fue su esposa. Finalmente, dos meses después se llevaron a cabo nuevas elecciones presidenciales y municipales. Legado: 'Russell es llamado en la actualidad como uno de los mejores líderes políticos del siglo XIX, no solo por su gran carisma, seriedad e ideales, también por su amplia libertad de prensa y democrática, se le ha conmemorado y remembrado con numerosos monumentos y películas (documentales también). Incluso, en la actualidad el nuevo sistema de gobierno electrónico de Loquendo City se llama "Arthur Russell" en su honor. 'Josh Williams - El segundo presidente y las tierras sin explorar (1884-1890): Despues de 1884 la asamblea loquendera era la encargada de la nación hasta que en 1885 convocan la segundas elecciones presidenciales de Loquendo-City postulandoce 4 candidatos entre ellos El General Josh Williams (Un hombre ingles pero siendo uno de los primeros nacionalizados en Loquendo-City), Ganando por un 38,2% de los votos siendo este actualmente el porcentaje más bajo registrado en Loquendo-City. Aunque tambien fueron las elecciones con menos numeros de votantes 350.000, Josh gano en 1884 aunque obtuvo su cargo en 1885 durante los primeros meses su gobierno era normal fortalecio las fuerzas Policiales,Militares y Sanitarias de Loquendo-City. Fue el causante del primer cambio monetario de Loquendo-City (Pues antes de la entrada del Loquendolar Loquendo-City tuvo 4 monedas diferentes), Reevaluando el valor de la moneda.fomento la educación y creo mucha construcción de urbanizaciones, el problema causo en 1887 cuando Josh Williams se obsesiono por una zona selvatica-sabana de loquendo-city cual habia leido en los diarios de Russell cual dio una explicación de por que no conquistaron esa tierra, Josh a diferencia en 1887 manda a 560 hombres a explorar la Selva junto con el aunque muchos vieron animales raros y descubrieron que habia una civilización indigena Josh penso en usarlos como esclavos y explotar la mineria de ese lugar.Formandoce una guerra interna entre las tribus y los hombres de Josh ganando Josh y volviendo el estado en 1888 "Amazonica-Loquendera", Ademas de perseguir a la prensa y su oposición uno de sus principales criticos era Jorge Esperanza que aunque ya no tenia cargos politicos era el Jefe y fundador de la revista y periodico "La Voz Del Ciudadano" (Actualmente llamado "Daily Bugle:Loquendero") este escapa a Alemania en 1888, El gran tirano Josh iba a caer dos años despues cuando varios Civiles y militares causan un golpe de estado, Josh muere apuñalado por su guardaespalda en 1890 volviendo la democracía a la nación. Curiosidades: *Aunque sea un tirano muchas de sus ideas han sido admiradas. *Hay 23 calles en toda la nación con su apellido y 10 con su nombre completo,ademas de que uno de los municipio de Loquendo-City D.F tiene su nombre. Sistema de Gobierno thumb|left|252px|El Sistema: Arthur Russell (A.R.)Teniendo un Sistema de Gobierno electrónico, Loquendo City es pionero y el único en todo el mundo en implementar este método para regir a la nación. Fue creado por grupos científicos originarios de la misma Loquendo City y mejorada a lo largo de los años con la ayuda de organizaciones como "Los Lego - Loquenderos". Fue nombrado oficialmente como Sistema de Gobierno y Seguridad Nacional: Arthur Russell, comunmente llamado solo como el "Sistema: A.R." (se le nombró así en honor a uno de los fundadores y primer presidente de Loquendo City: Arthur Russell A.R. ). Esta basado en sistemas informáticos de protección civil, su tarea es controlar toda la información que se maneja en Loquendo City, desde los productos que se importan y exportan, hasta los ingresos obtenidos día a día. Aunque este sistema no controla al 100% el gobierno en la ciudad, pues a la fecha se siguen implementando métodos creados por el mismo Arthur Russell, como el de los regidores en cada región (estado) de la isla, esto con ayuda del Sistema A.R., el cual hace una invitación a los habitantes para que voten y eligan a los regidores de su zona cada 2 años. La base central de datos de la A.R. esta dividida en 4 apartados: Gobierno: '''Donde se tienen todas las bases de datos de los gobernantes en todas las zonas, también se encuentran ahí las leyes, derechos y olbigaciones de los ciudadanos (tanto humanos como de otras razas). Igualmente allí podemos encontrar un poco sobre la historia de la ciudad, de la misma A.R. y también sobre los cambios que ha sufrido Loquendo City a lo largo de los años. '''Economía: '''En este se hallan todos los datos sobre los productos importados y exportados en la ciudad, también sobre los ingresos obtenidos, el aumento del Producto Interno Bruto (P.I.B.), deudas, prestamos, impuestos y muchos más, esto es día tras día, semana tras semana, mes tras mes... todo el tiempo para ser más especificos. '''Militar: '''Siendo muy parecido al de "Economía", este apartado del sistema lleva un control muy estricto sobre todos los datos que tengan que ver con cuestiones militares; las armas que se compran, los conflictos que se han afrontado, los rangos y datos personales sobre los miembros, etc. Se dice que este apartado es el más violado por los "mercenarios" y otros grupos de defensa, ya que al tener mucho control sobre los datos, puede llegar a bloquear las armas y otros objetos (e incluso lugares) automáticamente, obligando a estas personas a conseguir armas y/o códigos desbloqueadas (os) de manera ilegal. '''Social: '''Este es el último apartado, también es el menos "pesado", pues solo se trata de un control sobre los datos de los habitantes en Loquendo City, como: estado de salud, situación económica, ganancias, historial de crimenes, entre muchos más. También se registra de igual forma a los turistas que ingresan al país. "Todo aquel que viva en Loquendo City debe ser registrado en el Sistema: A.R. para poder gozar de los derechos y libertades del lugar". -dicen los anuncios publicitarios del Sistema. A pesar de ser un buen método para regir una nación, podría ser un gran peligro en un tiempo futuro, thumb|244px|Control de datos.según opinan especialistas en el tema, ya que al ser un sistema informático (aunque dicen que es "inviolable") tarde o temprano alguien encontrará la forma de hacerse con él -y puede caer en las manos equivocadas- siendo este un factor que pondría en riesgo a todos los apartados que controla el sistema, incluyendo la población. Un claro ejemplo esta en el rasgo "Militar", si el sistema en verdad fuera "inviolable" no existirían los códigos y armas desbloqueadas de manera ilegal, con el paso de los años Loquendo City podría ser la nación más moderna del mundo, pero esto a la larga le traería también muchos problemas, dicen los expertos. Estamos al borde de la evolución, esta en nuestras manos decidir si será benefica para nosotros o al contrario. Geografía thumb|258px|Las regiones de Loquendo City.La isla posee una geografía bastante diversa, pues cuenta con bosques, playas y hasta un desierto. Estas le conceden muchos recursos naturales a los ciudadanos, principalmente energeticos y minerales. Tiene tambien una gran diversidad biológica y clímatica, siendo considerada una isla "Megadiversa", teniendo a su disposición una gran variedad de animales, plantas y otros recursos. Población El censo en Loquendo City (el cual se llevo a cabo apenas el año pasado, en 2013) dio un resultado en el cual plantea que la nación cuenta con aproximadamente 16.18 millones de habitantes (69 N°), aunque esto nos dice que Loquendo City tiene poca población con respecto a su territorio, hay una explicación lógica para ello, puesto que los ciudadanos han creado organizaciones para proteger el medio ambiente, así conservando los bosques y otras areas "verdes" de la isla. Hay poca urbanización cerca de estas zonas. Nota: En estas estadísticas no se cuenta la población de las Loquendo Islands y Guarambare (la zona en disputa, también llamada "micronación"). Población de las Loquendo Islands: 23,200 habitantes aproximadamente, entre ellos el 35.8% de la población son personas de la tercera edad (desde los 50 años en adelante), muchos de ellos son veteranos de guerra. Población de Guarambare: 100,000 habitantes aproximadamente, entre ellos 55,000 conforman 3 diferentes aldeas indígenas, mientras que el resto (45,000 personas aproximadamente) son de diferentes etnias, inclusive varios son "Sobrenaturales" (término que se le da a los habitantes pertenecientes de otros planetas, también mutantes, entre otros). Economía La ciudad se ha popularizado en el mundo por su moneda, la cual es el "Loquendolar", siendo esta considerada la cuarta moneda más importante después del Dolar, el Euro y la Libra Esterlina. Así haciendo que Loquendo City sea un país prospero y con gran crecimineto economicamente, los negocios que más influyen en Loquendo City internacionalmente son: '''Minería: Loquendo City es una nación rica en minería debido a sus muchos recursos minerales. Siendo esta practica la que más ingresos anuales proporciona al país, produciendo así un 50,5% de la economía por año. En especial en "piedras preciosas" (Oro, Gemas, Rubies, etc...) y también hay un metal bastante importante; el "Metalium" (muy parecido a el "Adamatanium", pero más económico y menos resistente). Los principales países con los que exporta la ciudad son: Estados Unidos, China, Japón, Canadá y Rusia. Industria Petrolera: Este es el segundo medio de economía más importante en Loquendo City, pues produce el 30,7% de los ingresos anuales del país, sus principales exportaciones van para: Rusia, Estados Unidos y Canadá. Turismo: Aunque este negocio no este tan desarollado como los dos anteriores, es amplio, en especial por la diversidad cultural y biológica de la isla. Además de esto por sus muchas atracciones, como visitas guíadas por la ciudad, sus parques temáticos, entre otras. Así teniendo muchos turistas al año, con un total de 2,50 millones de extrangeros. 'Tasa de Cambio:' (L$ = Loquendolar). 1,50 L$ = 1 USD 1,80 L$ = 1 Euro 1 L$ = 2000 Yens ''' '''2 L$ = 1 Libra Esterlina Cultura En Loquendo City, la cultura es bastante amplia, abarcando aspectos como: Religión: '''Según el censo de 2013, Loquendo City resulto ser muy diverso en esta cuestión, puesto que no hay una religión que "domine" entre la población, como en muchos otros países se practican distintas creencias por los habitantes. Aunque a pesar de ello hay iglesias, templos sagrados, entre otros. '''Medios de comunicación: Con un gran avance, la calidad de comunicación en Loquendo City es una de las más avanzadas y profesionales del mundo, superando a paises como: Brasil, Canadá, Japón y cerca de hacerlo también con Estados Unidos. Cuenta con canales que se ven en el interior y exterior del país (aunque aquí con menor medida), entre estas estan: Loquendo TV Show (L.T.S.), Noticiero Loquendo City (N.L.C.) y Loquendo City Radio-Televisión (L.C.R-TV). También entran canales internacionales mediante televisón por cable, sin emabrgo solo se muestran los canales más conocidos de otros paises, como: Educativos, Informativos, Recreativos y Deportivos. Festividades: 'Aunque Loquendo City solo tiene una festividad oficial, la cual es el Día del descubrimiento de Loquendo City'', los habitantes llevan a cabo de vez en cuando carnavales y festivales (sin ninguna fecha en especifico). A veces, también, algunos Loquenderos celebran festividades de otras partes del mundo, como: Halloween, Día de Muertos, Navidad (aunque esta es mundial), entre otras. La ciudad ha sido varias veces seleccionada como sede para festivales musicales o de comida, ganando bastante popularidad por ello. thumb|248px|Uniformes de la Selección de Fútbol de Loquendo City. '''Deportes: '''A pesar de que Loquendo City no es una nación muy desarrollada en el deporte, ni tampoco destacable, se puede decir que el deporte que más se practica es el Fútbol, seguido del Basquetbol, Beisbol y Boxeo, durante todo el año se llevan a cabo torneos regionales (y profesionales) de estos deportes, como: la Federación Loquendera de Fútbol (F.L.F.), la Asociación Loquendera de Basquetbol (A.L.B.) e incluso la "Liga Profesional de Beisbol". Muy pocos deportistas han sido seleccionados para ir a torneos mundiales, sin embargo ninguno ha "brillado" durante su participación en estos eventos, ni siquiera los boxeadores (de los cuales hay muy buena cálidad en Loquendo City). por tal motivo se fundó recientemente una organización encargada del boxeo en la nación, el C.N.B.L. (Consejo Nacional de Boxeo Loquendo). '''Idioma: El idioma oficial de Loquendo Cuty es el español al ser esté el que más hablantes tiene, sin embargo hay varios pueblos y pequeñas ciudades que hablan idiomas como inglés y el italiano, aunque oficialmente solo hay un estado que habla inglés, se trata de Little England. Asistentes Hay algo que caracteriza bastante a Loquendo City, y eso sin duda son los famosos "asistentes", los resultados que dio el censo dicen que por lo menos 7 de cada 10 ciudadanos en la isla tienen asistentes. Ellos (as) también son considerados ciudadanos pero se le dice de esa forma ya que originalmente son contratados por sus líderes (Loquenderos) para que los ayuden en la casa u otras cuestiones. El líder y los asistentes normalmente mantienen un gran vínculo de amistad, hasta el punto de que a veces son considerados como una familia por los Loquenderos. Incluso muchas veces se ha dado que los líderes sostienen hasta relaciones amorosas con sus asistentes. Loquendo City y la B.P.R.D. thumb|188px|Logo de la B.P.R.D. Algo en lo que Loquendo City destaca es su "Liberalismo", permitiendo que mutantes, seres de otros planetas y muchas otras razas (de este mundo o de cualquier otro lugar) tengan derechos, obligaciones y leyes. En la actualidad muchos de estos seres han inmigrado a Loquendo City en busca de "paz", entre otros motivos. A pesar de todo, países como: Alemania, Estados Unidos y Francia han hecho protestas y debates por este tipo de "fenómenos". Por ello la Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense (B.P.R.D.), "Agencia de Investigación y Defensa Paranormal" (en español), pidió permiso al sistema de gobierno en Loquendo City para que sea una nación donde estas razas puedan vivir en paz y sin problemas. Actualmente el 47% de la población en la ciudad son de este tipo, respetando las reglas que el sistema les ofrece, muchos se han sentido bastante comodos con su estancia. Cabe destacar que la B.P.R.D. se había mantenido en secreto como organización, aunque tras la fundación de grupos de defensa en Loquendo City como: "Los Lego - Loqunderos", se dio un gran apoyo entre estas para poder destacar al público, aunque se tuviera que salir a la luz en caso como el de la B.P.R.D., en este grupo trabajan agentes de campo tanto humanos como mutantes, "super" humanos, alienígenas, etc, esto con motivo de fomentar la paz y el no-racismo entre especies.A esta ley se le otorgo el nombre de Ley Nacional de la integracion entre especies. Defensa El Sistema de Defensa en la ciudad esta a cargo de las'' Fuerzas Armadas Loquenderas'', las cuales tienen como misión servir a la nación para mantener la soberania e independencia de la misma, el grupo está conformado por 5 cuerpos, los cuales son: Ejército Nacional: Creada desde la existencia de la "Antigua Loquendo City" (Loquendo Island), esta se encarga de las misiones terrestres y protección de la Zona Territorial de la isla. Los miembros celebran su fundación todos los 16 de Septiembre. Cuenta con 50,000 soldados. Armada Marina Loquendera: Formada durante 1868, es la encargada de la defensa naval de Loquendo City y preservación de las áreas acuáticas, esta conformada por cerca de 15,000 personas. Se celebra su creación el 15 de Mayo de todos los años. Fuerza Aérea Loquendera: Creada el 19 de Abril de 1922, esta para proteger el espacio aéreo de Loquendo City, intervienen si se viola este territorio por algún otro país o grupo interno del mismo país. Está constituida por 20,000 pilotos, especialistas y soldados. Guardia Nacional: Tiene como finalidad conducir las operaciones exigidas por el Sistema de Gobierno para el mantenimiento del orden y la paz del país. También coopera con el desarrollo de las operaciones militares externas de los otros cuerpos. Como apoyo y reserva la Guardia Nacional tiene una milicia, la cual es un equipo especial que puede ayudar en misiones (Aéreas, Navales y/o Terrestres). Unidades Policiales de Loquendo City: Estas se encuentran y son administradas a nivel estatal y municipal. No obstante, la "Policía Nacional Loquendera" es el sistema policial más importante de la ciudad. Nota: Prestar servicio militar no es obligatorio (pero isnscribirsé, sí) las edades son de 18 a 50 años. Aunque si se desea, se puede ejercer por lo menos un año de entrenamiento militar básico. Otros Departamentos de Justicia: A.L.I. (Agencia Loquendera de Inteligencia): Encargada de la recopilación de información, análisis de esta y uso de inteligencia mediante espionaje en el exterior, ya sea a gobiernos, corporaciones o individuos que puedan afectar la Seguridad Nacional del país. La agencia lleva a cabo operaciones encubiertas. O.F.I. (Oficina Federal de Investigación): Es la principal rama de investigación interna de Loquendo City, la oficina central queda en la capital del país (Loquendo City), consta de un total de 57 oficinas en toda la isla. C.A.D.C. (Cuartel Anti Drogas y Contrabando): Dedicada a combatir el contrabando y narcotráfico de sustancias ilegales así como también su consumo, a veces apoya a otras naciones. Rangos Militares (Terrestres, Navales y Aéreos): Nota: Soldados y marineros no tienen galones militares. thumb|left|270pxthumb|322px thumb|268px thumb|left|308px Relaciones exteriores Loquendo City durante el paso de los años ha evolucionado en cuanto a sus relaciones exteriores, pues cuando se fundó sus relaciones con países como España o Inglaterra eran demasiado bajas. Pero con el paso de los años esto ha ido evolucionando, de tal forma que Loquendo City comenzó a tener buenas relaciones con Latinoamerica y Estados Unidos, además sus ideales hacen que mantengan buena relación con muchos países, así siendo muchas veces una nación neutra en situaciones como guerras con otros países. thumb|340px|Los países que tienen Centros culturales y Embajadas en Loquendo City. En el mapa: Azul (países con Centros culturales y embajadas en Loquendo City), blanco (sin esas condiciones), negro (Loquendo City). Curiosidades *Los nombres de los dos hermanos (españoles) fundadores de Loquendo City se les dieron por las voces (Carlos y Jorge) del programa sintetizador de voz: Loquendo. Su apellido se debe a la voz femenina (Esperanza) del mismo programa. *El hijo del tercer fundador: Arthur Russell (inglés) se llamaba Loquendo, se le dio este nombre por obvias razones; en honor al programa sintetizador de voz que da vida a todos los vídeos de los usuarios creadores de esté concepto. *Las fechas de algunos eventos importantes en Loquendo City (como su descubrimiento entre otras) se deben a las fechas de los cumpleaños de los creadores de esté concepto de Loquendo City (DarkBota, legosmario y TheDarksaiyan), aunque solo día y mes, el año fue adaptado a los acontecimientos ficticios. *La razón por la que Bolivia no está en las relaciones exteriores (en cuanto a Embajadas y/o Centros culturales) con Loquendo City es porque ninguno de los creadores de esté concepto han conocido a algún Loquendero de ese país. *El estado Big Hill Pass fue nombrado así debido a que este se caracteriza por sus enormes montañas y colinas, también por sus largas carreteras en estas (Hill en español significa colina). Los deportes más practicados en este estado son los rallys de montaña y el alpinismo por razones muy obvias. También es llamado por los hablantes en español: "Gran Paso de Colinas". En este mismo se encuentra la base central de "Los Lego - Loquenderos", organización fundada por Legos Mario. (estado creado por legosmario). *Al estado Broadever se le dio ese nombre por dos canciones del grupo favorito de legosmario (Zebrahead), estás canciones son: "Broadcast to the World" y "Now Or Never", haciendo así un juego de palabras, este estado es considerado la "Nueva York de Loquendo City" por su gran desarrollo urbano, además de que se caracteriza por sus 'kilometricos' puentes en donde circulan muchos habitantes de a diario. (estado creado por legosmario). *Las Loquendo-Island son inspiradas en Varios Islotes de Venezuela (Nación de origen de el usuario Darkbota) también es por que en varias cosas que leia de Loquendo-citys hechas por otros loquenderos veia algo llamada "Antigua Loquendo-city" entoces el quizo hacer su propia versión de eso. *El Sistema A.R es inspirado un poco en Los Patriots de la saga de videojuegos MGS. *Horshell tiene un nombre que es un juego de palabras entre Caballo y Infierno,esto es debido a sus grandes temperaturas (Ademas de tener el desierto más grande del país) también por que historicamente hubieran numerosos caballos que rondaban en esa zona. *Parte de guarambare le pertenece aun a Loquendo-City la micronación que observamos tiene un 48% del territorio la demas parte Selvatica y Sabana se divide en estados cercanos.Además que debemos mencionar que varios estados de L.C constan de Bosques,Desiertos y sabanas aun asi la tecnología y la urbananización existe y logran cuidar la naturaleza. Categoría:Lugares Categoría:Universos Loquenderos